Elmo's Valentine's Day Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Elmo's Valentine's Day Adventure. *(Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: (Reading) Elmo's Valentine's Day Adventure! *Elmo: Oh!, Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street!, Elmo, His Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Are So Excited Because..., It's..., Valentine's Day! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) I’m going to make a heart of paper, And put it all together with glue, Valentine’s Day is giving me a nice way, To say that I like you., Take a lot of love and take a lot of care, And put them in an envelope, Add a wish that there will be much more we can share, And seal them up with hope., You mean a lot to me, I’m glad you’re a friend of mine, This I hope you’ll see, When you read my Valentine! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: There We Go! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Hey!, Sounds Like Somebody's At Elmo's House!, Coming! *(Door Opens at Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters) *Zoe: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Hi, Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters!, Happy Valentine's Day!, Come On In! *Telly: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *Big Bird: Great!, Everyone's Here! *Elmo: Everybody!, Today, It's Valentine's Day At Elmo's House! *Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) *Elmo: Here We Go! *Grover: How About Making Valentine's Day Cookies? *Matt: That's A Great Idea, Grover!, Let's Do It! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) I'm gonna give you a valentine., I'm gonna give you a valentine., Because you're a friend of mine, I'm gonna give you a valentine., It's gonna have hearts and candy., It's gonna look so dandy., Because you're a friend of mine, I'm gonna give you valentine., Oh, V-a-l-e-n-t-i-n-e, You're my valentine., I'm gonna give you a valentine, Because you're a friend of mine., It's gonna make you happy., It's gonna look so snappy., Because you're a friend of mine,, I'm gonna give you valentine., Oh, V-a-l-e-n-t-i-n-e, You're my valentine., I'm gonna give you a valentine, Because you're a friend of mine, I'm gonna give you a valentine! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: We Did It! *Cookie Monster: Ooh!, Mmm!, Valentine's Day Cookies!, Let's Eat! *(Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Eating Valentine's Day Cookies) *Elmo: Mmmmm, Yummy! *(Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Burping) *Cookie Monster: Excuse Us! *Martha: Now, Can We All Sing Another Song Together? *Super Why: Yeah!, Martha! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Boys and girls, make 2 circles. The outside circle will stand still., The inside circle will walk around and give out hugs!, Give a hug to a friend. Give a hug to another, And another, and another, and another, and another., A hug is a happy way to share. Hugs are a way to show you care., Share a hug with a friend. Move around and around and around again., Give a hug to a friend. Give a hug to another, And another, and another, and another, and another., Hugs are a happy, healthy way, To have a fun and friendly day., Have so much fun as you hug your friend., Move around, and around, and around again., Give a hug to a friend. Give a hug to another, And another, and another, and another, and another, And another, and another, and another, and another, And another, and another, and another, and another …, Give a hug to a friend. Give a hug to another, And another, and another, and another, and another, And another, and another, and another, and another. Give a hug! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: That Was So Much Fun! *Alpha Pig: What We Do Now? *T-Bone: We Can Go To Target To Get More Valentine Treats And Everything! Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Valentine Day spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts